


Don't Cry, My Love

by strawberryjaemin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, OtabekxYuri, VictUuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjaemin/pseuds/strawberryjaemin
Summary: Yuri has a nightmare about losing Otabek, and wakes up in tears. Otabek, obviously concerned about his boyfriend, does everything he can to comfort him. Fluff fluff fluff. eDIT: OH MY GOD THANK U SO MUCH FOR 3K HITS I LOVE YOU GUYS





	

          "Otabek?" my call echoed through the seemingly endless dome of space surrounding me. I tentatively took a step forward in a random direction, causing the soggy wood beneath my feet to creak loudly. "O-Otabek? Seriously! Th-This isn't funny!" Even  _I_ could hear the panic becoming apparent in my voice. "Yuri!" I abruptly turned my head to face the direction in which the very quiet sound came. "Otabek?", I held my breath and closed my eyes, listening for the warm, reassuring sound of his voice. "Otabek?..." I was terrified. I tried to call out Otabek's name once more, but my voice caught in my throat. I broke into a cold sweat, causing my hands to tremble and a wave of chills to be sent up my spine. Suddenly, the dome was filled with a blood red light. "He's gone" I jumped at the sound of the deep, sinister voice, and could feel tears of fear welling up in my eyes. "He's gone" the voice repeated, this time following the phrase with a maniacal cackle. I spun around, following the sound of the voice. There was Otabek. Otabek with bleeding gashes ripped from the corners of his once soft lips to his ears. Otabek with his stomach brutally torn open, his intestines on the verge of spilling out. Otabek with the words "it's all your fault, yuri" written on his naked torso in blood.

          I screamed and bolted upright, tears racing down my cheeks. I breathlessly flailed inside my sheets, trying to find comfort that wasn't there. "Otabek, I'm sorry!! It's all my fault!!". "Yuri?" Otabek's sleepy voice was barely audible through the pounding and ringing in my ears. "Yuri?? What happened???". I gasped for air, the steady stream of tears rolling down my face intensifying. "I-I was alone and then I thought I heard you but I didn't and then you were dead and it was all my fault and-" I was suddenly pulled into Otabek's strong, but loving embrace. "Don't worry, it was just a dream" he softly cooed into my ear, gently rocking me back and forth. It almost felt as if he was treating me like a child, but I honestly didn't mind in that situation. I whimpered and drew closer to Otabek, pressing my ear to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. "Don't cry, my love" he said, pressing a warm kiss onto my forehead. I smiled into Otabek's chest and wrapped my arms around him, my face turning a light shade of pink. I've always blushed when he calls me that. "Thank you for making me feel better" I softly purred. Well that was uncharacteristic. "Well, what am I supposed to do when my boyfriend is so frightened that he legitimately whimpers?" Otabek smirked.

          I pouted, drawing away from him. "shut up, moron..". Otabek lifted my chin with the tips of his fingers, but I lightheartedly slapped his hand away, trying to hide my smile. "Fine, you wanna play like that, huh?" Before I knew it, Otabek had pinned me between his legs and had begun to mercilessly tickle me. "S-S-St-Stop!" I managed to splutter between fits of uncontrollable laughter. Otabek released me from his hold and looked down at me, a smug look overtaking his face. "This isn't over yet" I murmured. I launched myself towards Otabek at full speed, knocking him to the other side of the bed and earning a winded "oof" from his end. I was now lying on top of him, grinning in success. We continued to lay there, studying eachother in silence. Whenever there was silence between Otabek and I, it was never because we had a lack of things to talk about. It's simply because we both appreciate the occasional moment of peace every once in a while, unlike the pig and viktor who fill every second with "oh my goodness you're so cute"'s and "oh I love you so much my little katsudon"'s. Ugh, I'm going to be sick just thinking about it.

          "I love you"

          Otabek wrapped his arms around me, breaking my train of thought. "Bleh, sappy much?" I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whaat?" he innocently responded. "I just want to make sure you know that I care about you!" I gazed into Otabek's deep, hazel eyes, looking for the slightest indication that what he said was meant to be a joke. When my searches came to no avail, I furrowed my brow slightly before snuggling into the crook between Otabek's shoulder and neck; the place I always thought was created just for us because of how perfectly I fit into it.  _As much as I hate that pig, maybe this whole "telling your partner you love them" thing isn't so bad after all"._ I smiled blissfully and closed my eyes, the final traces of my nightmare ebbing away. 

          "I love you too" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Don't forget to leave kudos!! <3


End file.
